Sink Into Me
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Mark/Lexie.. It was supposed to be a one night stand and he never planned on seeing her again. But things have a way of never working out the way we plan.


**Title: Sink Into Me****  
****Pairing: **Mark Sloan/Lexie Grey  
**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing because if I did, _Grey's Anatomy _would have to be moved to HBO or Showtime so they could show all of the sex I would have Mark and Lexie engaging in.

**Summary: **It was the best night of his life but it was still only supposed to be a one-night stand. He never expected to see her again. But when Lexie Grey suddenly arrives in Seattle for her sister's wedding, Mark Sloan knows that he cannot stay away from her - even when her sister turns out to be Meredith Grey and his best friend, Derek, orders him to not get involved with his future sister-in-law.

Okay. This is the deal. I wrote this first chapter a couple of years ago as an original story but finding it again on some random disk, I became inspired to turn it into a Mark/Lexie story. It is going to be a very AU story but the characters we know and love will all be there. My brain is already getting so excited with the second chapter. Also, _I'm Off of the Floor, One More Time to Find You_ has one more chapter, which I am working on, but please check this out in the meantime and let me know what you think. I am so excited about this!

* * *

She was the only woman in the bar that night. That was the initial reason why Mark Sloan was drawn to her.

A hard late summer rain was pounding down outside and keeping most of the bar's potential patrons away for the evening but Mark had needed to get drunk – desperately – after the day he had just had and he could have cared less about what the weather was like. The hotel bar was dimly lit and smelled of peanuts, stale popcorn, cigarette smoke and the faintest lingering whiff of perfume. A jukebox in the corner was playing a Patti Smith song, _"Gloria"_ Mark believed, and the televisions bolted on the walls were turned to the live Yankees vs. Cubs baseball game.

A middle-aged man, also wearing a rumpled business suit like much Mark was, sat at one end of the bar, smoking a cigar, nursing a glass of scotch and watching the game. She sat at the other end wearing a purple dress and black high heels, her long dark hair piled up into a slightly sloppy ponytail and she sipped at her martini, staring at her green olive distantly, not seeming to be paying attention to anything else around her. Two other business men, both appearing to be in their forties, sat at one of the small round tables, each with their own Miller MGD bottle and their attention transfixed on the game.

No one talked. No one even seemed to make any type of sound.

Mark tugged at the tie around his neck, loosening it and sliding up onto one of the stools at the middle of the bar. The bartender stopped wiping at one of the glasses he had been in the middle of cleaning and Mark ordered a Miller – he was in Milwaukee after all – and a shot of whiskey. He needed something that would burn his throat, that would numb his brain, that would make him not care about anything for the rest of the night. Whiskey usually did that for him so he was going to put his faith in it tonight. He was depending on it and after a tedious day of meetings, he couldn't be let down.

He knocked his head back, downing the shot and then slamming the glass back down, knocking on the bar, signaling for another one. He sighed deeply, leaning back in the stool, staring at his reflection in the mirror hanging behind the rows of liquor and wine bottles behind the bar. He looked like shit. His graying dark hair was in complete disarray and he rubbed a hand through it though fixing it seemed like a futile mission. He had slept like shit the night before on the foreign hotel mattress and he now looked, at the end of the day, like someone had kicked the shit out of him. He hadn't shaved for several days and he scratched at one of his rough cheeks before taking an exceptionally long chug from his beer bottle.

Hearing a sigh to his right, he looked and saw the young woman sitting a few stools down from him, pull her vibrating cell phone from her purse on the bar in front of her and flip it open, looking to see who was calling her. When she saw the name, she closed her eyes momentarily and then shaking her head slightly to herself, she slapped the phone shut again and tossed it back into her purse before pulling the olive from her glass and downing her entire drink.

Mark watched her from the corner of his eye without letting it be known that he was watching her.

She stared at her empty glass, slowly pulling the olive off of the pick with her teeth, chewing on it absently. She was a rather beautiful woman – thin, pale-skinned, plump lips and large brown doe-like eyes. She was also young, a lot younger than him it seemed. He couldn't help but steal glances at her though. Normally, he would have gone over and plopped down next to her but neither seemed to be in the mood for some cheesy pickup lines. She looked just as tired, and ticked off at the world, as he felt. At least they seemed to have that in common. Maybe he could start a conversation with her using that as a jumping off point.

It was so natural for him to look at this girl and immediately think of a way for him to get invited up to her room. They were two adults and he didn't see a ring on her finger. He had had a bad day and in his book, that constituted a reason for him to want to have sex. He needed something to take his mind off things, to help his body relax and get rid of all the stress knotting up his muscles. Of course, if he had had a good day of work, he would want to have sex to celebrate.

He probably would sound like some sex-addict psycho if he told someone that but the truth was, he was forty years old and he had been having sex since he was fifteen years old. He liked it. He enjoyed it and from what he was told from his many bed partners, he was damn good at it. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him wanting to have sex.

All he had to do was get this girl's name, some general information about her so it looked like he was interested in more than just her body, promise her a good time and then the next morning, go about his usual business.

He wasn't from Milwaukee. He would never have to see her again – which was the one and only prerequisite for one night stands anyway. He was only in town for a couple more days and even if they were staying at the same hotel, he doubted they would run in to one another again. The downtown Hilton hotel was too big and Mark was spending all of his time at the medical conference in town anyway. This was probably the only time he would ever see her, which was just fine by him. She was beautiful, yes, but that would just make the night more enjoyable for him.

Mark smirked into his beer bottle. God, he even sounded like an asshole to himself when he was just thinking. Imagine if he laid those cards out on the table for her. No phone number, no last name, no contact ever again and just one night of really hot, good sex.

Actually, it sounded like a pretty good deal to him but then again, he was a guy and girls were always so funny about sex. And funny in a weird way. Just once, he wanted to meet a girl who didn't cling to him or want to cuddle with him or pout when he didn't ask for her phone number. He wanted a girl who was out for a good time with no strings attached just like him.

"Excuse me?" The woman said, sitting up in her stool and leaning forward, holding up her empty martini glass for the bartender to make her another one. Her voice was sweet sounding – gentle and soft. "Thank you," she said, taking her new drink. Her cell phone began ringing this time and with a sigh, she grabbed it and flipped it open. Whoever was calling her this time however made her smile and she hit the talk button. "Hey, how is he? I have been thinking about him all day." She paused as she listened to the person talk on the other end and she laughed slightly. Mark noted that she had a nice laugh too; pleasant. "I miss him. Tell him I love him and that I will be back tomorrow, okay? Good night." She slapped her phone shut again and smiled to herself. For the first time, she noticed that Mark was looking at her and she looked at him, shrugging slightly. "My neighbor is watching my dog for me while I'm here. Just calling to check up on him."

"Your neighbor or your dog?" Mark asked, turning on his stool to face her, giving her the smile that he reserved for all women he flirted with.

She smiled and then took another sip from her martini. "My dog."

Mark took a quick drink from his beer bottle. "I'm more of a… goldfish person." She laughed softly and he smirked with triumph. He leaned forward, extending his hand towards her. "I'm Mark."

She didn't hesitate in leaning over and shaking his hand which Mark took to be a good sign. Usually, girls insisted on being flirtatious yet coy, which was fine usually but tonight, he didn't want to mess around and waste time.

"Lexie."

He smiled. "Didn't even give me a fake name. I'm impressed."

"No, it isn't fake. I just have split personalities and this is the one that decided to come out tonight," she said before taking another sip of her martini.

"That's fine," Mark said. "As long as this personality isn't… homicidal or… some psycho girl who is convinced she's in love with me and calls me ten times a day."

"Ah, I know who you are now," Lexie said, sliding her purse to the other side of her as Mark casually stood up from his stool and taking his shot and beer with him, he sat in the stool next to her. He turned in it so he was facing her instead of the bar and his knee brushed against her leg. "You're the guy who comes into hotel bars and picks up on the first woman you see in hopes of a little business trip hookup."

"Actually, you are the _only_ woman I see."

"Well… that's actually really sweet for some reason even though I know it's just a line," Lexie said then when Mark smirked, sipping from his beer bottle, she frowned with confusion. She slowly looked around the bar, realizing that she was in fact the only woman in the bar that night. "Oh. I get it." She glanced at him and then began to laugh softly, shaking her head slightly. "So, Mark, what are you in town for?"

"Business," he said as simply as possible but when she gave him a look, he knew that she wanted to hear more. He sighed softly, rubbing a hand through his tousled hair again. "Medical convention."

"So you're a doctor?" Lexie asked, turning on her stool as well so that she was now facing him.

Their knees rested together now but neither moved or resituated themselves so they didn't. She crossed her legs, her dress riding up her thighs slightly, and he wanted to run his hand up one of them to feel her skin. It looked soft, silky almost.

Mark stared at her for a moment. She had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen and at the moment, they were fixated on him and he couldn't seem to make himself look away from her. She was beautiful.

He cleared his throat, remembering that she had asked him a question and he forced himself to get a grip. He never acted like this around women and he sure as shit wasn't going to start now.

"No. I just crash medical conventions for fun." He took a sip from his beer. "Why are you in Milwaukee?"

If she noticed that he quickly steered the conversation when it got too close to a discussion of his personal life, she didn't act like it and Mark was grateful for that.

"I have a convention too. For the National Bakers Association."

He laughed. "The NBA. Nice."

She laughed as well, nodding her head. "It is a great conversation opener." She stuck her hand out and he shook it, grinning. "Hi. Nice to meet you. Lexie Grey, NBA."

He tried to forget that she had just given him her last name as he smiled, still holding her hand. "Very impressive."

"I think so," she smiled and then thanked the bartender as he poured her another martini and slid Mark another bottle of beer. "My best friend and I actually own our wedding bakery in Chicago."

"So you bake stuff for weddings? You purposely chose a career where you are surrounded by anal retentive brides and spineless whipped husbands?"

Lexie smiled at him, leaning back in her stool. "You, Mr. Mark, are a walking cliché."

"Am I now?"

She nodded. "Looking for a business trip hook-up. Something easy and simple. Afraid of commitment and weddings and anything else that remotely looks as if it is part of a relationship. Telling me about yourself but leaving just enough in the dark so you appear to be a little mysterious."

Mark smirked. "Ah. So you did catch onto that."

She took the speared olive from her martini glass and pointed it at him. "You, sir, are going to try and get a one-night stand out of me."

She looked at him for a moment and then pulling the olive from the plastic sword running through it, she popped it into her mouth. Mark stared at her mouth with complete fascination, not at all pissed off that she had figured out his motive so early on. Hopefully, it was one she would go for instead of try and finagle something more from it.

"So you're not the kind of girl interested in… what did you call it?" Mark laughed. "A business trip hookup?"

Lexie smiled, nodding her head, before taking a sip from her martini. She had been trying to drink slow that night since she hadn't eaten dinner earlier but her body could definitely now start to feel the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"Well, that's what it is and I haven't decided whether or not I feel up to it." She paused and then laughed slightly. "Of course, it depends more on the man and whether or not he feels 'up' to it."

Mark grinned. "Such a dirty innuendo coming from you. And here I was thinking you were a nice girl from the NBA." She laughed again and he watched her, smiling. When she laughed, her entire face seemed to light up in a bright glow, making her seem even more beautiful. "But if you do change your mind about your evening plans, I will be sitting right here so you… I don't know." He smirked. "Toss me your room key or something."

"Subtle," Lexie commented with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I'm a guy who's trying to get laid. What you see is what you get."

She smiled, nodding her head. "I like that in a guy – no matter how crude it makes them sound. Saying what you're thinking. What you're feeling or what you want without any of the runaround bullshit. Straight to the point."

"I hate people that just don't come right out and say what's on their mind," Mark agreed.

"I agree. So if I do in fact want a business trip hookup with you, trust me. You will be the first to know," Lexie promised and he grinned at her before ordering four shots – two for him and two for her – from the bartender. She smiled. "But getting me drunk and lowering my inhibitions is not an option."

"I'll remember that when I actually try to use that move," he said, sliding two shot glasses of whiskey in front of her and then he picked up one of his own. "So what do you say? Want to have some fun and get completely shit-faced with me? Not because I just want to have sex with you, although that would be a great way to spend the rest of my night but because we're both here in a different city on business – which isn't fun – and that is exactly what we need."

Lexie hesitated then slowly picked up one of the shot glasses in front of her. "I'm not really the shots kind of girl," she said but knocked her head back nonetheless, downing the extremely strong alcohol that burned her throat as she swallowed.

Mark blinked at her before slowly breaking into a smirk. "Could have fooled me," he said before following her lead and downing his own shot. "You told me your last name," he pointed out to her as they each grabbed their other shot glass.

"I did," she nodded. "Was that against the rule? What exactly are the rules?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. But saying last names generally aren't done." He sighed then turning in his stool again to face her, he stuck his hand out. "Mark Sloan. I like long walks on the beach, drinking a good beer or scotch and frisky women."

She laughed at that and then clinking her glass against his, they both swallowed their shots of whiskey at the same time, slamming the glasses back on the bar at the same time, Lexie coughing slightly, and she laughed again.

"Keep playing your cards right, Mark Sloan, and you'll get to do two out of the three things you like so much tonight."

He frowned, pretending to be deep in thought. "I didn't think Milwaukee really had a designated beach area…"

"We should ask the bartender," Lexie asked suddenly, leaning forward in her stool. The amount of alcohol she had already consumed that evening was bubbling up towards her head and she felt herself slowly begin to spin.

"I suppose he would know if there was a beach around," Mark agreed but she was already calling out to the bartender, asking him to come over.

"Now, you are a bartender, correct?" Lexie asked him, trying to focus on him standing behind the bar in front of her, an amused smile on his face. She really wasn't a girl who did shots. The whiskey was affecting her greater than the three martinis she had already drank.

"No, Lexie. I asked him when I walked in," Mark smirked. "He's just some guy from off the street who volunteered to serve drinks tonight for the hell of it."

Lexie shot him a mock-glare before leaning over and poking him in the ribs. He laughed, grasping her hand tightly so she couldn't do it again.

"You ARE a bartender," she told the man matter-of-factly, looking at him again, as if he didn't know what his occupation was. "And I bet you see this sort of thing every night. Men and women getting drunk and then stumbling out of the bar together for a night of acrobatic, dozens of positions, kind of fun."

Mark smirked, nodding his head, looking at her. "I am liking you more and more."

"So are you wondering if I'm going to see it happen with you two tonight?" The bartender asked, smiling, finding the clearly intoxicated beauty in front of him highly entertaining.

"Well, I wanted to know if you think Mr. Mark Sloan over here is trying hard enough. I don't want him to think I'm a slut just because I find him extremely hot and kind of want to jump him right now."

Mark and the bartender exchanged looks before Mark laughed, holding onto her hand tighter, pulling her nearer to his body. "So what? When you get drunk, you lose all sense of inner monologue?" He asked. Lexie stared into his eyes, her free hand lifting up to touch his cheek, his beard pricking at her fingertips. He once again felt himself become absolutely hypnotized by her deep eyes and he couldn't look away from her. He was in a complete trance. "We definitely need more shots."

She smiled faintly, her fingers tracing his jaw line before sweeping down and touching the column of his throat. "You said you wouldn't try to lower my inhibitions and take advantage of me."

"I think I'm the one that's going to be taken advantage of tonight," he informed her, swallowing the dryness in his throat as he felt her hands on him. He supposed it would be wildly inappropriate of him to push her against the bar and have his way with her right there and then. He leaned closer to her, his mouth right to her ear. He felt her shiver slightly as his hot breath exhaled onto her skin and he smiled. "I have a feeling that you are the kind of girl that has her way with men and then disappears like a puff of smoke in the morning."

Lexie pulled her head away just a few inches so she could look into his eyes again, a faint smile across her lips. "When I was younger, I actually wanted to learn magic. Alas, the disappearing act was always one that alluded me."

He smiled as well, his hand not clutching hers creeping slowly down her backside. "You are not nearly drunk enough to my liking, Lexie, if you can still use words like _alas_ and _alluded_."

The bartender had left the couple alone by that time but had left two more shots of whiskey behind for them – just in case. Neither of them noticed though as they continued staring at one another.

A warning bell began going off in his head as Lexie's hand moved to the back of his neck, her fingers dragging up through the shorts hairs on the back of his head. Her touch felt so damn good to him, he would let her touch him all night if she wanted to.

This was dangerous. _She_ was dangerous. The other girls he usually found, he didn't act like this around. There was none of this playful flirting, this absolute state of comfort and relaxation as if they had known one another far longer than a few minutes. He should pull away and just leave the bar, and her, behind. He should just go up to his room, alone, and watch television, alone, before he fell asleep, alone.

This was not going to end well for him.

But Lexie was like a fog slowly encasing his brain, rendering him helpless, nearly paralyzed. It wasn't just her outward beauty. It was her smile – bright and wide and completely happy, the sweet pure nature that surrounded her like an aura. It was her eyes, wide and bright and currently fixed on him. It was her body and from what he could feel of it through her dress, it was tight like a bow and thin and fit. He could imagine her wrapping those legs of hers around his waist as he pounded in and out of her. It was her quick wit and her humor and it was how just from their brief discussion with the other, Mark knew that she wouldn't be the kind of girl to take any of his shit though she also was the kind of girl who liked to have fun.

His hand slid away from her backside, traveling up over her hip until it was grazing the side of her arm, feeling the curve of her breast, pausing at the thin strap on her shoulder. Staring at her, and only at her, his hand finally dropped at the hem of her dress. He slowly began to push it up her thigh, revealing her long, slim legs inch by inch and he wondered what kind of underwear she was wearing. He had to find out. In that moment, his body was on fire and he knew he would go crazy if he wasn't able to shove that dress of hers up around her waist in the next five minutes.

Letting go of her hand still pressed to his chest, he quickly grabbed his wallet from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and tossed a few bills down onto the bar, not even looking at how much he had just gave, not caring if it was enough or too much for the drink bill. He slid off his stool and then yanked Lexie to her feet as well, she falling slightly into his chest from the unsteadiness of the room the alcohol had caused.

She barely had time to grab her purse before Mark was pulling them both from the bar towards the bank of elevators in the hotel lobby. He heard the taps of her high heels on the marble floor behind him and he quickened their pace, practically punching the up arrow button on the wall, praying that one came as quickly as possible. He couldn't be held responsible for his actions if he didn't have her soon.

"You are very eager," Lexie noted, amused, almost laughing.

Mark hated how women were always able to mask their desire better then men – even when they wanted it just as much, or sometimes, more. It wasn't fair. There he was, feeling like a horny fifteen-year-old kid about to get laid for the first time and there she stood, drunk but yet, completely in charge of herself and the situation.

He held onto her hand tightly, staring at his reflection in the closed elevator doors. He would just take the stairs if he wasn't twelve floors up and didn't have an erection straining in his pants, desperate to get out.

Lexie seemed to notice it as soon as he thought it for with a slight smile, she looked around, seeing that they were the only ones in the lobby except for the night clerk at the desk who was too busy playing Solitaire on the computer to notice them. Mark looked at her, trying to give her a warning with his steel blue eyes that whatever she was about to do to him, now was not the time to push him over the edge. He was already teetering on the cliff of self control and one move from her would definitely leave her being fucked up against the wall right there.

She moved in front of him, her back pressed to his chest, her ass pressed to his crotch and she saw him staring at her in the reflection, his eyes dark and dangerous. She smiled faintly at him and Mark grabbed her hips, blatantly grinding into her and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Definitely eager," she teased.

He dipped his head down to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, latching his lips onto her skin. "You smell like chocolate chips."

"I'm a baker," she laughed, reminding him.

The elevator doors finally slid open with a ding and Mark pulled her into the small, dimly lit box, hitting the twelfth floor button, before pinning her against one of the walls. His hand instantly returned to her thighs and pushing her dress upwards, he saw that she had on small black lace panties. He trailed his index finger over the apex of her thighs finding that she was already damp for him. She bit down on his lip as he teased her, fingers sliding along the sides of her panties.

"You are sure about this, right?" He asked her, not knowing why he did. He felt like he was about to burst and he needed her so damn bad. "I'm not too big on taking advantage of drunk women."

"I'm not that drunk," she insisted, her breathing growing shallower.

Her head fell back, hitting the wall behind her as he tore her panties away from her and tossed them to the floor carelessly before smoothing his hand up her soft, incredibly smooth thigh. She was trembling in anticipation.

"We'll have to change that once we get back to the room," he said, kissing up the slope of her neck, nipping at her skin and grinning as she arched into him.

She snorted in disbelief. "You don't seem like the kind of guy to use alcohol as a way to get laid," she replied, not even understanding how she could form coherent sentences at the moment, not with his lips on her.

"I don't, but you're funny when you're like this," he smiled.

He pressed into her harder, grinning as she moaned against the pressure between her legs. His other hand slid down to push the straps off her shoulders and pulling the front of her dress down, revealing her matching black bra. She had the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. He pushed one of the cups out of the way and wrapped his hand around one soft mound, squeezing and massaging it as he kissed along her jaw line. He could feel his rough beard grazing against her skin and felt her shiver at the feeling.

"So I wasn't winning you over with my charm and humor _before_ I started getting drunk?" She asked, her teeth biting down into her lower lip as she moaned. She dropped her hands to his pants, trying desperately to work on getting the belt undone and lowering the zipper.

"Are you on the pill?" Mark asked her, silently checking inventory on the condom he had in his wallet.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, nodding her head, her mouth open, seeking his out, her hands still struggling with his pants.

Instead of helping her though, he kissed down her chest until he found the rosy center of her breast and took it into his mouth, teeth digging into the soft flesh. She cried out, her hands tightening in his hair before gripping his arms, her fingers dug into the tensed muscles of his biceps, her nails scraping at his skin. He shifted his hips away from her just enough to get his pants and boxers down and to release his erection. He then reached over and hit the emergency button, stopping the elevator with a great shudder, almost knocking them both down but he held her tightly against the wall.

He didn't have the patience to take her dress off entirely or to take the off the rest of his clothes, instead tugging her thighs up higher on his waist until her legs wrapped tight around him. He found her mouth once more, kissing her hard and desperate.

And then he was thrusting deeply into her. She whimpered against his lips, his tongue exploring the roof of her mouth, tickling her. One of her hands fell to his back between his shoulder blades, holding tight as if to encourage him to keep going, while the other tangled in his hair, gripping it and tugging it each time he sunk into her. He broke away from her mouth, his lips heatedly tracing down the front of her neck as her head fell back. Her hips rotated with his, meeting each of his thrusts as if they had done this dozens of times before. She was so hot and wet and tight around him; it was driving him crazy and he didn't know how long he could hold on.

He thrust into her harder, his teeth grazed down her neck, nipping at the delicate skin, sucking on it, laving it with his tongue. One of his hands gripped her hip while the other was pressed against her shoulder blade, drawing her closer, pressing her into the wall of the elevator with each thrust.

He could feel her quivering tightly around him and his resolve was breaking down. But still, he kept his pace. In and out, hard and deep, faster and better and better each time. She was whimpering his name, nails scraping his back. He slid an arm beneath her and lifted her up a little higher against the wall, giving them a new angle that had her arching against him and groaning. He pressed into her deeply once more before pulling them away from the wall.

Silently understanding, she helped him rip his suit jacket off and throw it on the ground before he turned them around and gently, much gentler than his thrusts had just been, laid her out on the floor, his jacket providing some cushion for her back.

She lay sprawled on the floor of the elevator and her eyes instantly fell shut as he thrust into her again. She held onto him tightly, her mouth open, crying out with each thrust, and Mark stared down at her, his hand on the back of one of her thighs, concentrating on her as he hastened his speed, leaning over her completely.

She managed to turn them over somehow, her leg falling from his shoulder to straddle his body. Her hands wrapped around his arms again, pinning him to the floor beneath her. Her head ducked low and she kissed his neck, teeth nipping and tongue licking. Her fingers flexed against his muscled upper arms as she lifted and fell, enveloping all of him inside of her.

He thrust upward, unable to simply lie there and take it. The meeting of their hips became erratic, faster and he pulled himself into a sitting position, his arms wrapping around her waist, guiding her movements.

"Mark! Mark! Fuck!" Lexie cried out as she rose higher and higher.

And as she came, crying out, the growing tightness of her heat sparked his own end and he tightened his arms around her, his hands probably leaving bruises on her hips, and he kissed her hard on the mouth as he spilled himself entirely inside of her.

He realized how crazy they must have looked – her dress gathered in a bundle of fabric, shoved around her waist, and his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees while he still wore his dress shirt and tie – but he didn't really care. She felt so good wrapped around him like that. He couldn't help but laugh slightly though.

"This floor is killing my ass."

That broke her as well and she began laughing, pulling her head back so she could look at him. "I imagine the bed would be a bit more comfortable."

"So… you want to move to a bed?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

For some reason, he had had the suspicion that she was going to get up and be done with him. He hoped she wasn't though. After just having some of the best sex of his life, he wasn't too eager for this night to end just yet.

"Unless you think your ass can handle more of this floor," Lexie smiled, her fingers running through his hair, slightly damp with sweat. "It's just for tonight. Right?"

Mark stared at her, her eyes boring into his, and he found himself nodding his head. This whole business trip hookup was his idea anyway. No going back on it now. There were rules to follow and he couldn't break them – no matter how cool of a girl Lexie was.

"Right. Just for tonight."

Lexie nodded as well and then slowly pulled away from him, standing up, trying to make herself look somewhat presentable despite what she and Mark had just done in the elevator. He stood up, pulling his pants and boxers back up, grabbing his jacket and hitting the button to start the elevator moving again. She found her panties on the floor and seeing how they were ripped, she turned and extended them to Mark.

"You definitely earned these," she informed him with that smile of hers that he already found it hard to remain unaffected by.

He smiled as well, almost laughing, as he took her panties and slipped them into his jacket pocket. "How do I earn your bra?"

She laughed and the doors slid open with a ding when they finally reached the twelfth floor. She followed him down the hallway towards his room, wondering what time it was. She had forgotten what time she had even entered the bar and now, it seemed so late at night, it was technically the early morning.

"Maybe I'll just leave it on the floor as a little memento when I leave in a few hours."

"Like Cinderella?" Mark asked, pulling out his room key and slipping it into the door. The lock flashed green and he pushed open the door, allowing her to enter first.

"A very perverted version of the fairy tale but hey. Who knows what kind of version your mom read to you when you were a kid?" Lexie teased and he grinned, almost laughing, closing and locking the door behind them.

He sure hoped that the room was soundproof though he doubted it. His neighbors were in for a long, loud, night.

"How did you get this scar?" Lexie asked several hours, and a few rounds, later as they laid sprawled out on his bed, both naked and the sheets tangled around them. She was propped up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand, and she was slowly tracing a scar on his forehead above his right eyebrow. "Or is asking that too personal and going against the rules?"

Mark smirked, his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying Lexie touching him. It was light and gentle and was slowly lulling him to sleep. "You can ask me. My best friend and I were eight and we were wrestling around like idiot boys tend to do and I hit my forehead on the corner of the coffee table."

"Ouch," she murmured, her finger pausing over his scar before she began tracing it again. "Any siblings?" She asked for no reason other than she wanted to hear that deep voice of his keep talking.

"Nope. Only kid. What about you? Any siblings?"

Lexie nodded, moving her finger down between his eyebrows and over the bridge of his nose. "Two. A younger sister Molly who lives in Connecticut and then an older one. We really don't talk a lot though."

They were quiet for a few minutes, lying in the bed, their bodies deliciously sore. Lexie knew that she probably should leave. She knew what this was when she had left the bar with him and she knew that staying in his bed after they were done wasn't an option. She turned her head and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and she knew she had to go, slip away like the fog Mark thought her to be.

But as she slowly and carefully tried to untangle herself from his arms and legs, the instant he began to feel her slipping away from him, Mark tightened his grip on her, blinking his eyes open slowly to look at her. He buried his face in her stomach for a moment, rubbing it back and forth, tickling her, making her laugh quietly and her fingers grip clumps of his hair. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, bringing her onto her back, putting her underneath him.

"Mark!" Lexie laughed, arching her back, struggling half-heartedly to get away from him as he blew a raspberry on her stomach, tickling her even more.

Her eyes slid closed as Mark placed a kiss above her naval – a soft light kiss that felt like just a brush of his lips against her skin. The sheets tangled around them like wild vines and the cool breeze of the air conditioner of the room made her nipples tighten which did not go unnoticed by him.

He kissed up her body, moving his way up from her stomach and ribcage to between her breasts where his hand covered one. Her breast fit perfectly in his hand and Lexie bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Mark kissed the side of her throat, a lingered kiss that made her wrap her arms around him and press her body against his.

She already loved how their bodies felt completely naked and so tightly together that not even a slip of paper could fit between them – not that she would ever experience this again. She lifted her leg, bending the knee slightly, rubbing her foot against his calf muscle, feeling another scar he had there. Yet another mystery that she wouldn't know the answer to.

Mark lifted his head and he stared at her intently for a moment, so intently, she had to bite down on her lip to keep her lips from shaking. She wasn't sure why he was looking at her like that but it made her body tingle with anticipation, knowing that something good was probably going to come out of it.

He swept a hand up to her face, brushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Stay the night. You don't have to go running off," he said softly and Lexie stared up at him, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Her breasts were crushed against his body and she was certain that he could not only hear the beats but feel them as well. He leaned down, kissing her achingly soft on the lips. "Stay tonight, Lexie."

And Lexie couldn't do anything but nod her head. She would definitely stay the night as long as he kept looking at her and kissing her like that.


End file.
